Junto a ti
by Little.Rat
Summary: Una noche junto al fuego en su recorrido por Lanayru, memorias que creyó perdidas llenan los pensamientos de Link. "Usted actúa como héroe mi amo" -"¿Y como amigo?" / :D Mi primer Oneshot! Entren y lean!


**Whola holaa :DD! Ratita pasando por acá.**

**¿Como han estado?, espero que bien dado que es inicio de la semana mayor y como buenos creyentes deben estar alabando al señor *amoelsarcasmo* No me presten atención, digo muchas tonterias antes de dar comienzo a mis historias.**

**Y bien, es mi primer fic en este foro y me he decidido a traerles un _Oneshot_****lleno de recuerdos de nuestro héroe sobre aquellos días que vivía en Neburia comiendo y durmiendo plácidamente sin intensiones de masacrar monstruos y drogarlos con polvo de hongos para su supervivencia o.o... Todo ello inspirado a raíz de una canción titulada:** _I will come to you **de **Hanson. _

**:D Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el relato!**

**Aclaración: **Zelda pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y desafortunadamente, yo no recibo un centavo a producto de las locuras que escribo :3

* * *

><p><strong>Will come to you<strong>

Agradecía a la Diosa por aquello. Luego de un largo y tedioso día, luego de monstruos, arena y trueno al final estaba en un sitio más cómodo. No se había librado de la arena pero al menos el clima estaba fresco, brisado y dejaba ver el firmamento bordado de estrellas mientras que él armaba su equipo para pasar la noche a la intemperie una vez más. Estaba pensando nuevamente si debía encender una fogata, no es que tuviese frío pero le gustaba contemplar el fuego un poco antes de dormir, lo relajaba.

-Amo, ¿requiere mi ayuda?- Preguntó la espada dejándose ver a un costado del Neburiano sumergido en su dilema.

-No es necesario Fi- Indicó con una ladina sonrisa.- Ya estoy terminando por acá.

El desierto de Lanayru era sin lugar a dudas un sitio interesante. El poder ver lo que había sido en un pasado con solo golpear una piedra que causaba una especie de milagro le traía de vuelta a aquellos libros que solía leer junto a su amiga en la biblioteca cuando tenían ratos libres. Nunca estaban demasiado mayores como para dejar de creer en la magia y menos con su mejor amiga, siempre tan imaginativa y elocuente.

_Zelda_

Por un momento pensó haberlo susurrado, luego esclareció que no era cierto cuando Fi no hizo ninguna clase de comentario parecido a "Es nuestro objetivo amo" o "No poseo su localización actual, cuando la tenga de lo indicare".

Lo que ambos habían idealizado como aventura se le convertía en pesadilla cada vez que la encontraba y se le escapaba de las manos con Grahim pisándole los talones. Lo había prometido, él la protegería de cualquiera que osase en causarle algún tipo de daño, de quien quisiera verla llorar o destruir su sonrisa característica porque su sonrisa… si, su sonrisa era lo más dulce que la rubia solía regalarle cada instante. Héroe o no, era su amigo y eso lo valoraba más que mil títulos o adjetivos que enriqueciesen su nombre. Fue entonces cuando unos recuerdos le saltaron a la vista como si estuviese viéndolos en tercera persona.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?- Al espíritu le inquietaba su silencio. El del sombrero verde solía ser bastante ruidoso y su expresión siempre lucía decidida pero risueña. En cambio aquel semblante dubitativo y callado daba mucho en que pensar.

-¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien Fi?- Soltó como si nada.

-No entiendo la pregunta mi Amo.- Afirmó. Aquel cuestionamiento podía tener miles de vertientes referentes a la pregunta.

-¿Qué si crees que estoy haciendo bien mi papel de amigo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Usted actúa como el héroe elegido Amo, como aquel que sigue los designios de la Diosa.-

-¿Y como amigo?...- Aquella interrogante le estaba volviendo loco.- Siempre intento llegar a tiempo para poder rescatarla Fi pero nunca lo consigo. Yo le prometí que estaría ahí sin importar lo que pasara, apuesto a que en noches como está debe de estar muy asustada.

-No se puede salvar a alguien de su destino señor.- Estaba muy elocuente esa noche.

-Un destino que ella no escogió pero del que me gustaría formar parte. No como su héroe, sino como lo que he sido siempre, su amigo.

-Hay cosas que mi base de datos no puede procesar Amo.- Aclaró.- Pero si es importante para usted, lo mejor es que siga luchando por ello para que pueda ser feliz.

-Gracias Fi.- Sonrió mirando el fuego que al final había encendido y se quedó en silencio observando las llamas.

La espada no dijo más. Su amo estaba extraño esa noche y no creía conveniente indagar en aquello que el chico no quería contar. Seguro se le pasaría con el sueño de la noche o con la luz del sol mañanero, después de todo, las cosas pasan.

"_El pasado son las piedras sobre las que en el presente edificamos el futuro", le dijo una vez el director Gaepora cuando todavía era solo un niño. Tenía alrededor de 6 o 7 años y aun asistía a la escuela básica de Neburia junto a muchos otros de los niños que querían al hacerse grandes, estudiar en la academia de caballeros que dirigía aquel hombre. A él esas cosas no le llamaban mucho la atención. _

_-Yo seré el mejor caballero de toda Neburia director. ¡Cazaré monstruos, volaré en mi pájaro gigante y tendré una espada! – Exclamó Vilán desde su asiento bastante exaltado. De pequeño no era tan robusto pero su actitud era exactamente igual de pedante._

_-Son buenas expectativas para el futuro pequeño.- Exclamó para luego depositar su mirada sobre Link.- Y tú, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Yo quiero salir y jugar pelota cuando sea la hora de receso.- Contestó con una mano sosteniéndole la cabeza ladeada. No entendía porque el desenfreno de saber que quería hacer cuando fuese grande, habría tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo. _

_-No es eso lo que te preguntó tonto.- Mascullo el pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Es eso lo que yo quiero hacer señor… ¿Está mal?- Levantó la cabeza de golpe clavando la mirada azul en la del mayor que lo observaba con cariño, como si ya esperase esa clase de respuesta de su parte._

_-No Link, está muy bien. Ya pueden ir afuera a jugar.- Concluyó antes de que todos salieran corriendo del lugar._

_Era emocionante la hora del recreo. El jardín de aquella casa en donde recibían las lecciones acordes a su edad estaba lleno de flores silvestres e insectos raros que a unos cuantos niños les fascinaba cazar. Otros simplemente se dedicaban a comer y hablar pero no Link, el tenía que estar montado en un árbol subiendo rama por rama, colgado de cabeza de algún techo o simplemente, pateando una pelota de un lado a otro intentando hacer un nuevo movimiento. Eso era precisamente lo que hacía aquella mañana._

_-Link- Le llamarón del otro lado del patio algunos niños- Juguemos todos un partido._

_-Está bien.- Corría él a su encuentro cuando el hombre de la clase lo llamó desde uno de los costados con una mano.- Iré en un momento, espérenme.- Y les pateo la pelota hasta su ubicación. Llegó jadeando un poco.- Señor…_

_-Pequeño Link, necesito un favor tuyo.- Se hizo a un lado dejando ver detrás de si la figura de una niña de su edad con trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza. Cabellos dorados y enormes ojos del mismo color de los suyos.- Esta es mi hija, su nombre es Zelda. ¿Crees que puedas jugar con ella?_

_-Hola Zelda.- Le saludó alegremente haciendo que la niña adquiriera algo de rubor en las mejillas.- ¿Sabes jugar con el balón?_

_-Un poco.- Tenía demasiada pena. Pena y miedo que se reflejaba cada vez que apretaba más la mano de su padre._

_-Yo te enseñare.- Miró entonces al padre de la niña.- No se preocupe, jugaremos juntos. _

_-Sabía que podía contar contigo. La dejo en tus manos entonces.- Soltó la mano de la pequeña y la colocó juntó a la del chico que la tomó con fuerza antes de salir corriendo soltando una risilla divertida._

_-Debe ser una broma Link.- Musitó el Vilán de aquel entonces._

-El Amo ha sonreído. ¿Se siente mejor?- Fi lo sacó de sus pensamientos por unos instantes.

-¿Sabías que a los niños pequeños no suelen agradarles las niñas como compañeras de juego?- El chico se volteó y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

-Eso sucede debido a que buscan reconocimiento en sus iguales. Comparten los mismos intereses y esto forja lazos mucho más afines y más fácilmente que con niños del otro sexo.- Ahora hablaban del desarrollo psicológico de los niños, su amo estaba realmente extraño.

-Es más divertido vivir el antes y el después estando tu presente, no leyéndolo en un libro.- Suspiro sin quitar la expresión divertida de su rostro.

_-Ella es Zelda y jugará con nosotros.- Repitió el rubio por tercera vez desde su llegada._

_-Las niñas no saben jugar futbol. Para divertirse tienen sus muñecas.- Musitó Corvi con las manos en la cintura.- Déjala que vaya con las demás. _

_-Está bien Link.- Susurró Zelda apenada.- Juega tú, yo me sentaré a mirar. _

_-¡No!- Ya había perdido la paciencia.- Consíganse otra pelota. Yo le enseñare a Zelda a jugar, ustedes diviértanse. _

_-Eres un bobo Link. Prefieres jugar con niñas que con nosotros.- El pelirrojo le sacó la lengua mientras hacía extrañas muecas tras de sí, que ya había emprendido el camino hacia el otro lado del patio._

_-Pronto jugara con muñecas Vilán.- Lanzó otro de los chicos, terminando los insultos con una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el lugar._

_ No era algo poco común que lo molestase. Aquel grandulón de expresión desagradable siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que todos los chicos de la academia le diesen la espalda a la hora de jugar o trabajar en equipo, por eso poco le importaba lo que dijeran a sus espaldas, había tenido suficiente por ese día._

_-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sabes?- Sonrió a la niña._

_-No debiste hacerlo.- Lo encaró con los ojos llorosos.- Ahora no jugaran contigo por mi culpa y seguirán molestándote. Lo siento._

_-Está bien, no es que me importe mucho.- Aquello fue inútil, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.- Vamos por favor, no llores. Yo jugare contigo y seré tu amigo ¿quieres?_

_-¿Mi amigo?- Se secó una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.- Nunca he tenido un amigo._

_-Ni yo… bueno, amiga.- Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver un hueco en la dentadura producto de un diente de leche caído. _

_-¡Se te calló un diente!- Exclamó emocionada.- A mi también, mira.- Se haló un poco el labio para dejar ver la hendidura en la encía inferior.- El espíritu de los dientes me dejó una rupia azul._

_-¡Igual a mí!- Le había contagiado la emoción.- Podríamos comer helado cuando salga de clases, ¿te parece?_

_-Está bien, de todas formas a partir de hoy estudiare aquí.- Muy animada tomó la pelota entre sus piernas y comenzó a patearla suavemente de un lado a otro._

_-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en empezar?- A esas alturas, un estudiante nuevo era muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que esa era la única primaria que tenía la ciudad._

_-Papi me daba clases en casa.- Contestó antes de caer de bruces al suelo a causa del balón, haciendo resonar una carcajada al otro lado del lugar entonada por los niños que la señalaban con expresión de burla._

_-Creo que te enseñare desde 0.- El chico no se burló pero dibujó una sonrisa al igual que la niña, que ya no estaba llorando._

_-Gracias Link.- Se levantó del suelo y le puso al culpable de su caída en las manos.- Entonces empecemos. _

_ Y no solo le enseñó a jugar futbol, juntos trepaban arboles, cazaban insectos, jugaban al escondite e incluso en más de una ocasión ella le enseño algo de natación, no era muy bueno dentro del agua. Fue así como realmente se hicieron amigos. Los años les ayudaron a aprender muchísimas cosas juntos, como el arte de tocar un instrumento o escoger un Neburi. Pronto tendrían edad para montar uno. _

_-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Zel.- Mencionó Link tendido sobre el pasto._

_-No es como si se me fuese a olvidar Link, deja de recodármelo.- Le reprocho peinándose los cortos cabellos dorados que bailaban sobre sus hombros._

_-¿Fue por eso que te cortaste el cabello?- Se metió una ramita de grama en la boca._

_-Tenía las puntas muy dañadas. Mi cumpleaños no me importa mucho pero a mi padre le encanta hacerme fiestas con mucha comida y globos, tú lo sabes.- Le había estado recordando lo mismo toda la mañana._

_-La del año pasado fue divertida.- Mencionó contento.- Comí torta casi toda una semana.-_

_-Mi padre por andarte consistiendo te regalo la mitad de uno de los pasteles- Suspiró.- Cumpliré doce años mañana Link, seré casi toda una señorita.-_

_-¿Qué no te convertiste en señorita después de ese incidente en el lago?- La miró despreocupado viendo como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo._

_-¡Eres un insensible de lo peor Link!- Se levantó furiosa.- Me voy de aquí._

_-¿Qué dije?- Se sentó mirándola con preocupación.- Es algo natural que a cualquier niña le…_

_-¡CALLATE!- le gritó antes de salir corriendo.- ¡Te odio Link!- El chico suspiro. Era la tercera vez en la semana que le gritaba lo mismo. Su amiga andaba terriblemente sensible. _

_Al día siguiente se apareció en su casa muy bien vestido y perfumado simulando que nada del día anterior había pasado. Entre sus manos, una caja de buen tamaño que era adornada por un lazo color rosa con muchos bucles hechos en cinta parecía resguardar un tesoro. Había necesitado de la ayuda de algunas chicas para que el presente luciese tan hermoso como quería. Así sin más, se aproximó a la mesa de obsequios depositando el suyo para luego tomar el pasillo rumbo a la sala de invitados, solo se detuvo a tomar un pequeño trozo de pan y queso para atenuar el apetito._

_-Con que viniste Link.- Vilán se acercó por detrás con su clásico tonó ególatra y su nuevo peinado.- No se qué es exactamente lo que haces acá pero podrías irte._

_-Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.- Le sonrió franco e ignorando su comentario.- No faltaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo._

_-Es una pena que no colabores con mi causa.- Y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.- Escucha, Zelda será mía mucho antes de lo que tú piensas. Más te vale no andarme fastidiando o me veré obligado a darte una buena golpiza. _

_-¿Tuya?- Sonrió divertido.- Ella no es un objeto. Si quieres que te aprecie empieza a respetarla- Los ojos clavados en los suyos y aquel comentario le habían caído de lo peor al grandulón. Así que levantó el puño en señal de querer clavárselo en la cara cuando…_

_-Link, Link… ¿Dónde estás?- La voz de la rubia llamando desde la habitación continua obligaron al chico a poner al otro sobre el suelo y bajar el brazo.- ¡Aquí estas!- Y se le hecho al cuello abrazándolo con ternura.- Lamento tanto lo que paso ayer… ah, hola Vilán._

_ El susodicho estaba rojo de furia apretando los puños con tal fuerza que probablemente podría haber matado a alguien si lo hubiese tenido en las manos._

_-Buenas tardes Zelda, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños con todo lo mejor del mundo.- Fingió una sonrisa antes de retirarse de la escena. Esa sé la iba a cobrar. _

_-Muchas gracias.- Cortesía y sinceridad acompañada de una sonrisa franca, Zelda siempre era así._

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Zel!- Festejó Link abrazándola y levantándola unos pocos centímetros del suelo. _

_-Estaba preocupada de que no vinieras por mi culpa…- Bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.- ¡Gracias Link!- Cuanta felicidad irradiaban sus gestos._

_-Traje un regalo que se que te gustará pero debes esperar y abrirlo con los demás.- Le encantaba hacer esa clase de insinuaciones._

_-¡Eres horrible! Como dices eso si luego no querrás darme ni siquiera pistas de lo que hay en la caja.- Un puchero tierno._

_-Porque debes aprender a ser paciente.- La miró.- Y porque tu puchero es adorable._

_-Eres un tonto Link.- Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y luego le tomó la mano.- Vayamos a la sala, hay mucha comida y así podrás saludar a papá._

_-Comida…- Tenía mucha hambre.- Quizás lo convenza de que este año me regale pastel también._

_-Ya lo veremos.- Y lo halo para empezar a caminar. _

_ La reunión transcurrió con normalidad. Varios amigos de su padre tocaban los instrumentos que tenían a la mano soltando melodías alegres que ella alcanzaba a bailar sacando a su amigo de la mesa de bocados al medio de la pista improvisada. Él se quejaba de no saber qué hacer pero ella estaba tan segura de sus pasos que le parecía que bailaba por los dos. Entrada la noche fue hora de cantar el cumpleaños. _

_-Reúnanse todos alrededor de la mesa por favor- Gaepora había casi gritado aquello a todos los invitados que no paraban de parlotear y reír._

_-¿Link?- ¿En qué momento se había apartado de su lado?_

_-Empecemos entonces.- Anunció el hombre tomando aire para iniciar el canto._

_-Un momento papá, debo encontrar a Link. No cantaré cumpleaños sin él.- Dijo la chica buscando con la mirada a su amigo._

_-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Link?- Preguntó su padre a los presentes pero ninguno de ellos supo contestar. En eso, un chico se acercó con timidez a susurrar algo en el oído de la cumpleañera que se sobresaltó un poco._

_-Padre, permite que todos continúen un rato más bailando y comiendo bocadillos. Iré a buscar a Link.- Comenzó a alejarse con una carrera acelerada._

_-¿Quieres que ayudemos?- Casi tuvo que gritarlo._

_-No es necesario. ¡Sé donde esta!- Y desapareció del sitió dejando a su padre con un suspiro en la boca._

_-Por favor, continúen con la fiesta._

_ Afuera el cielo aterciopelado por la noche se encontraba nublado por la tempestad y el frío. Corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron y a unos metros encontró a Vilán y sus amigos cubiertos de tierra y lodo pero con una sonrisa enorme ocupándoles el rostro. En sus manos tenía cada uno una pala que intentaron ocultar tras su espalda cuando le vieron aproximarse. Estaba tan molesta que las mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso mientras que ambos puños se cerraron con la firme intención de asestar un certero golpe en la cara de aquellos abusones._

_-¡¿Dónde está Link?- Les clavo los ojos haciendo que los otros dos salieran corriendo del sitio despavoridos.- Dime Vilán._

_-Camina un poco y lo verás.- Contesto indiferente avanzando unos pasos antes de empezar a correr y gritar.- ¡Todo lo hago por ti Zelda!_

_-¡Eres un IDIOTA!- Gritó bufando, toda su cordialidad y buenos modales se estaban yendo al caño. _

_ Corrió un poco más, la ciudad estaba oscura pero con certeza sabía que se hallaba cerca del cementerio donde la tierra era mucho más sencilla de cavar. Se acerco lentamente a la zanja que diviso de lejos y antes de poder visualizar, un trueno de gran impacto la hizo gritar del susto cayendo de rodillas al suelo antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca._

_-¿Zel?- Del hoyo provino una vos conocida. Se acercó caminando sobre sus rodillas y sus manos solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de un Link algo golpeado y cubierto de tierra.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, es hora de que partas el pastel._

_-¿Tu qué haces ahí?- Una de sus mejillas lucía muy inflamada.- No seas bobo, no cantare cumpleaños si tú no estás conmigo._

_-Es que no he podido salir ¿sabes?- Acotó con una risilla.- Se esmeraron en cavar bastante profundo. _

_-Necesito una cuerda o algo.- En eso otro trueno hizo estremecer el cielo pero esta vez ella no gritó. _

_-Deberías irte, lloverá y podrías enfermarte.- Al muchacho le tenía sin cuidado lo que le pasara, o eso parecía. _

_-No digas tonterías Link, no me iré sin ti- Una gota calló directo en su nariz._

_-Ves, está empezando… vete o te empaparas.- Aquello parecía más una orden que una petición. Ella frunció el ceño y desapareció de su vista aliviando un poco su preocupación pero poca fue su calma cuando vio que la chica saltaba al interior del agujero casi cayéndole encima.- ¡ESTAS LOCA!_

_-No lo estoy.- Sonrió mientras se sobaba con ambas manos su parte trasera.- Estoy contigo._

_-No puedo creerlo Zelda.- Tantos habían sido sus esfuerzos para que se fuera y todo en vano. _

_-Solo tenemos que esperar que nos encuentren llorón.- Le sacó la lengua de manera graciosa.- Mientras, podemos hablar para distraernos._

_-En un acogedor hueco en el límite de un cementerio y bajo una tormenta.- Contestó sarcástico.- Me preocupa seriamente tu concepto de diversión. _

_-No seas aguafiestas.- Se quejó.- Aún es mi cumpleaños._

_-Muy bien "princesa".- Resaltó la palabra.- ¿Qué quiere vuestra merced que haga yo por usted?_

_-Así nos entendemos leal servidor.- Era mejor seguirle la corriente.- Recordadme porque continuo siendo amiga de un distraído sin remedio como vos, por favor. _

**When you have no light to guide you****  
><strong>**and no one to walk beside you****  
><strong>**i will come to you****  
><strong>**oh i will come to you**

_-Simple.- Tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo.- Soy el chico más cool de todo el lugar, es obvio que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo._

_-Y yo soy la reencarnación de la Diosa y por eso me adoras.- Intervino con sarcasmo.- No te tomas las cosas en serio nunca. _

_-Hey Zel, eso no es cierto.- Aclaró ganándose la mirada de la chica._

**When the night is dark and stormy****  
><strong>**you won't have to reach out for me****  
><strong>**i will come to you****  
><strong>**oh i will come to you**

_-¿Por eso te golpearon esos tontos?- Le tomó la mejilla con la palma de una de sus manos y la examinó- No esta tan mal._

_-Él cree que eres un trofeo que se puede ganar así no más. No te ve como una persona.- Aquello lo enfurecía mucho._

_-Es él, no me sorprende que piense de esa manera.- Era inútil negar que aquel espécimen consideraba siquiera un poco al prójimo. _

**Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days****  
><strong>**and you don't know how or why but you've lost your way****  
><strong>**have no fear when your tears are fallin'****  
><strong>**i will hear your spirit callin'****  
><strong>**and i swear i'll be there come what may**

_-No dejare que hable mal de ti, eres mi mejor amiga.- Le declaró con los cabellos empapados en lluvia y cubriéndole parte del rostro.- Y siempre estaré allí para protegerte de quien sea.- Ella dibujo una sonrisa._

_-Yo te protegeré de quien quiera hacerte daño y si no puedo, sufriré el daño contigo.- Lo abrazó con cariño.- Aunque eso implique estar metida en una zanja y cubierta de lodo._

_-Te ves linda cubierta de lodo.- Y le puso un puntido de susodicho en la nariz._

**'Cause even if we can't be together****  
><strong>**we'll be friends now and forever****  
><strong>**and i swear that i'll be there come what may**

_-Ahora recuerdo porque eres mi mejor amigo.- Rió un poco llenándole una mejilla de barro.- Eres con el único que encontraría divertido hacer esta clase de cosas._

_-Pues siempre será así. Cuando quieras que te llenen de lodo avísame, estaré siempre a vuestra disposición.- Y la abrazo para llenar su cabello de lo mismo haciéndola caer al suelo, no muy distante de ellos siendo sincero. _

**When the night is dark and stormy****  
><strong>**you won't have to reach out for me****  
><strong>**i will come to you****  
><strong>**oh i will come to you**

_-¡Esto esta mojado!- Chilló la chica buscando la manera de acomodarse sobre el fango.- Vaya forma de terminar el inicio de mis 12 vueltas al sol._

_-Para todo hay una primera vez.- Estaba intentando ser optimista, sin mucho éxito pero al menos lo intentaba._

_-No sé cómo le haces para estar tan tranquilo.- Intentó peinarse un poco._

_-Verte me tranquiliza un poco. Estas bien y salvo estando conmigo aunque mi nueva guarida no sea ni cálida ni seca.- Volvieron a mirarse unos instantes, instantes eternos. _

**We all need somebody we can turn to****  
><strong>**someone who'll always understand****  
><strong>**so if you feel that your soul is dyin'****  
><strong>**and you need the strength to keep tryin'****  
><strong>**i'll reach out and take your hand**

_-Cierra los ojos- Le ordenó la rubia a su amigo._

_-¿Para qué?- En medio de aquel sitio y con el frío a causa de la lluvia, ¿Qué caso tenía hacer eso?_

_-Ya que has retrasado mi itinerario con esto, reclamo un segundo regalo express mientras abro mi caja fabulosa.- Exclamó quitándose parte del lodo de la cara con ayuda de la lluvia._

_-¿Solo quieres que yo cierre los ojos?- Seguía sin entender_

_-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?- Estaba nerviosa y para colmo, aquel tonto no terminaba de captar la seña.- Solo hazlo._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- No tenía nada que perder… o eso creía él. De pronto sintió un fugaz pero suave y sutil calor en los labios mojados. Abrió de golpe los ojos encontrándose con que la chica le estaña dando un beso, fugaz e inocente pero después de todo un beso._

_-Y… este será nuestro secreto.- Aclaro sonrosada.- Solo espero que nos encuentren antes de que mi cabello vuelva a estar por mi cintura._

_-¿Po-po-po-por que-e-e-e hiciste-e-e ESO?- Había entrado en pánico._

_-Solo fue un besito Link.- Lo tomó con indiferencia.- Quería saber que se siente y ahora gracias a ti lo sé. No es la gran cosa._

_-¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?- Sintió que le faltaba el aire.- ¡Estás loca! Quiero que me saquen de acá antes de que se te ocurra utilizarme de conejillo de indias para saber que se siente que te saquen un ojo._

_-¡Eres un exagerado llorón!... ¡ERES UN BEBE LLORÓN!- Y así comenzó la contienda con la que gracias a la Diosa pudieron encontrarlos. _

_ Después de aquello, muchos días pasaron antes de que pudiesen hablar con normalidad sin dispararse miradas de odio o reproche. Con el tiempo olvidaron el suceso y cuando en algún momento su mente maquinaba con el cometido de retornarlo, tenían la madurez. Los años les habían enseñado que su amistad era el mejor obsequio que cualquiera de los dos hubiese tenido nunca, más aún después de separarse por las razones que ya conocían. _

-Sabes, creo que el regalo más bonito que he hecho, es el que una vez le di a Zelda en uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Amo, los obsequios más importantes que se pueden otorgar las personas son las acciones en pro de la integridad física y moral de los otros.- Estaba claro que tardaría en entender lo que decía.

-Eso lo sé Fi. Me refiero a un objeto que tallé para su cumpleaños número 12. Esa semana había estado muy sensible y gritándome cosas horribles porque no se sentía bien, así que me vi con el deber de hacer algo que le gustase mucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Amo?- El solo sonrió al recordarlo.

_-Hola.- Fue dulce pero rápido aquel saludo antes de sentarse junto a su amigo a la orilla del lago._

_-Hola.- Contestó con desgana._

_-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?- Debía encontrar una manera de romper el hielo._

_-¿Las que me hizo Vilán o las que me hiciste tú?- Estaba molesto, casi podía jurar que sus labios estaban algo apretados intentando no hacer alguna mueca infantil._

_-Lo siento mucho mucho mucho Link.- Era la tercera vez que se disculpaba desde el incidente.- No se qué es lo que está pasando conmigo._

_-Lo que les pasa a todos.- Levanto la mirada del suelo y la dirigió al lago.- Están creciendo y por eso andan cambiando su actitud. Tal parece que el que no cambia soy yo, seré un puberto el resto de mi vida. _

_-No es eso Link.- En parte era eso pero no estaba contenta con ello.- Es terrible la cantidad de cosas que le pasan a tu cuerpo con todo esto y eso me tiene un poco molesta._

_-Estas cambiando.- Suspiró intentando no decir nada desagradable.- Cuando termines de crecer y tengas la forma de una botella de vino, con labios rojos y más chicos de Vilán tras de ti, probablemente no necesitaras de mi._

_-¡Eso no es cierto Link!- Captó su atención de inmediato con la subida de tono en su voz.- Yo quiero que estés siempre conmigo y yo quiero estar siempre contigo como hasta ahora porque ¡Te quiero mucho!- Aquello la sonrojó y la puso de pie de inmediato con intenciones de huir del lugar._

_-Zel, espera.- La llamó con los enormes ojos brillando.- ¿Te gustó tu regalo?- Eso la detuvo en seco. Sin girar la cabeza puesto que estaba demasiado apenada para verlo._

_-Él cuidará siempre mis cosas así como tu prometiste cuidar de mi.- No tenía intenciones de decir más nada pero le parecía cruel no felicitar su trabajo.- Está… precioso. ¡Gracias!- Y desapareció por el sendero dejando la estela de tierra tras de sí-´_

**-**Cuando mirábamos a los aspirantes de caballero y sus Neburies, nos parecía que aquellos colores no eran del todo atractivos así que ella se empeñó en tener uno del color de sus ojos, ni más ni menos.

-Amo, el Neburi de Zelda es de color azul, como su mirada.- Aclaró.

-En ese entonces no lo sabíamos y como no era seguro, decidí darle el Neburí del color de sus ojos que ella tanto quería tallado en madera.

-Conociendo la historia Amo, me parece usted una persona detallista.- Por primera vez en la noche, el espíritu de su espada parecía entender lo que él quería decir.

-Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella desde que la conocí.- Echó una rama al fuego y se tendió sobre la manta en la que se disponía a dormir.

-Amo, si sigue usted actuando bajo el ímpetu que le caracteriza, de seguro más pronto que tarde estará nuevamente a su lado.- Él abrió los ojos una vez más solo para dedicarle una mirada dulce a Fi.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Fi.-

-Es mi Amo, sino confiara en usted no lo hubiese escogido.- Y volvió al interior de la espada.

-Buenas noches Fi.- Culminó para acurrucarse nuevamente.

-Buenas noches Amo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina mi primera entrega para ustedes. :) ¿Les ha gustado?<strong>

**Siempre he pensado y mantengo que la peor etapa que tiene que vivir el ser humano es la pubertad. Esos cambios hormonales que vuelven locos a tu organismo y hacen que prácticamente te desfigures *exageradayo* son los peores recuerdos que tengo en la vida. Siempre pensé en una Zelda no toda dulzura, algo terca pero con gestos infantiles, cosa que no le quita si la sabiduría ni el ímpetu de saber que hacer en una situación de riesgo. En este Link detecto una particular manera de ser adorable con solo gesticular emociones, por primera ves en un juego, su silencio me enamoro una ves que visualice sus expresiones.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo :3 Se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios, críticas e incluso, dulces voladores. Si los mandan, prometo darselos a Link para que no muera de hambre xD**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos! Nos leemos!**


End file.
